It is understood by acoustic professionals that sparsely furnished rooms do not sound as good as furnished rooms. For example, sparsely furnished rooms with sound-reflecting surfaces (e.g., walls and ceilings) that are clear of furnishings (e.g., shelves, furniture, carpet, and drapes) have low a quality reverberation characteristic due to the strength and spacing of reflections. With such low quality reverberation characteristics, listeners within the room can experience an unpleasant echoing effect. However, once furnishings are added into the room, the reverberation quality is improved, thereby improving the listening experience. For instance, adding some functional storage, display cabinets, and bookcases can drop the reverberation time whilst improving reverberation quality, because of the diffusive nature of the furnishings. Therefore, one effect of adding a few furnishings is reducing the reverberation time and increasing reverberation quality, thereby allowing a listener to create a pleasing listening space.